


Our First Sleepover

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Kuza (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces





	Our First Sleepover

It's Thursday night.

The _busiest_ night at the restaurant.

You were exhausted from working doubles for the past few weeks and you were thankful that after today's long shift, you wouldn't have to work doubles till next year, hopefully.

You were ecstatic to have the same four day weekend as your boyfriend, who's also your coworker, Michael.

You were going to his house for the four day weekend the two of you shared. You had a bag packed and ready in your car so you could go straight to his place once when you clocked out of work.

You wish that Michael didn't get off thirty minutes before you. You were so distracted that you lost track of time. You were supposed to clock out twenty minutes ago. You were startled by Michael touching the side of your hip while cleaning off one of your tables.

"Sorry that I startled you, babe. It's thirty after five, weren't you supposed to clock out twenty or thirty minutes ago?" Michael said softly and to you.

"Is it seriously five thirty? Damn! I guess I lost track of time to tell you the truth."

Michael chuckled as he helped me clean off the last table you had.

As you clocked out, Michael said he'd walk you to your car so he knows your safe in your vehicle. You loved it when he walked you home from work or walked you to your car to make sure that you were safe. You felt comfortable being around him and being his little queen of hell.

"So we've been dating for over a year now and I've put a lot of thought into it. I want you to move in with me." Michael said opening your car door, kissing you softly on the forehead before he helped you get into your car.

"Sure but you have to help me pack up my stuff at my apartment." You said sweetly to him.

"Deal!" He said enthusiastically to you through your cars rolled down window.

You nod with a bright smile in reply to Michael as you roll up your window and started to drive over to to his house.

You couldn't help but think about all the things that was planned for the two of you during the four day weekend you had together.

He told you everything that he wanted to do with you earlier this week.

He mainly wanted to cuddle up on the couch with you and watch movies while eating popcorn, pizza, and your favorite ice-cream.

~~~

The two of you were at his place now.

You both have been arguing for the past twenty to thirty minutes on what you should have for dinner tonight.

The longer the two of you argued on what you should eat for dinner tonight, the more annoyed you became.

"Okay how about we make a compromise where we both get what we would like to have for dinner." You said annoyed.

"Alright, what's this compromised that you have?" He replied to you letting out a long sigh of regret, pulling you in with his strong, warm arms for a hug.

"We can order our favorite pizza tonight so we won't be grossed out by the horror movie marathon by eating Chinese take-out and make sure that we have enough pizza for lunch tomorrow. We can have Chinese take-out for dinner tomorrow night and have a Disney marathon instead of horror." You nestled your head into his chest hearing his heart beat at a steady pace.

"I'm okay with that compromise." He replied reassuring you with a tighter hug and kissing you softly on the forehead before he called the local pizza parlor. "I want to watch _The Lost Boys_ first."

"Alright." You replied happily to him sitting down on the couch turning on the classic 80's vamp horror movie, _The Lost Boys_.

It didn't take him long to order our pizzas from the town's local pizza parlor.

Before Michael even got the chance to sit down on the couch to cuddle up next to you, you ask him if he could get a blanket big enough for the two of you.

He went to the linen closet in the hallway near his bedroom and grabbed one of the comforters that he had clean and nicely put away.

He walked back into the living room unfolding the comforter, noticing how exhausted you looked from today's shift at work. He felt so bad that you had to work doubles for as long as you did with no days off.

No wonder you were ecstatic about the four day weekend.

It was your first weekend off from work in four to six months from working doubles.

You deserved every second off that you had this weekend from work.

He was happy that you didn't have to work doubles for a few months but even happier that he had the same four day weekend as you.

Michael felt the urge to take good care of you while you were off this weekend.

The pizza was finally here.

Now, the two of you could finally fill your growling tummies with the delicious supreme pizza you ordered while watching _The Lost Boys_.

You couldn't get a good night sleep on an empty stomach.

He let out a deep sigh seeing how exhausted you looked walking back to the couch with the pizzas.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm just as tired as you are. I want to watch a classic Bela Lugosi movie where he plays Dracula for the last time after we watch this movie, if you don't mind." He quietly murmured covering you up with the comforter, wrapping his arm around you and bringing you close to cuddle.

"Michael, we're both exhausted. I don't think we would be able to watch another movie tonight." You said as you took a bite out of your first slice of pizza. "Don't you want to put the other pizza in the fridge? We won't be eating two large pizzas in one night."

"But I want to watch another movie before we turn in for the night, babe!" He whined as he got up from the couch to put away both boxes of pizza.

You finished your last slice of pizza, passing out cuddled up close to Michael watching a Dracula movie that he really wanted to watch before we turned in for the night.

You chose not to question Michael.

You were too tired to think straight, let alone get in an argument with him.

You both had a long, exhausting day at work. You just wanted to go to bed and fall asleep cuddled up to him under the covers, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Michael fell asleep not too long after you on the couch. Neither one of you enjoyed sleeping on the couch together but you enjoyed the intimacy of sleeping on the couch together.

~~~

It was seven in the morning now.

You woke up cuddled up to Michael on the couch.

Your body was sore.

It's what you get for sleeping on the couch all night when you shouldn't.

It was worth waking up sore with Michael though.

You guess that neither one of you had the energy to get up and go to the bedroom to sleep on a bed.

You let out a deep sigh, kissing Michael softly on the cheek.

You got up from the couch and went to go use the bathroom.

You decided to take a quick, hot shower to help relax your sore, aching muscles.

You put on one of his band shirts after you got out, dried off, and had put lotion on.

Blow drying your long, silky black hair before you went and woke Michael up.

You hoped that he didn't mind you wearing one of his band shirts over your bare body.

You went to the living room to wake Michael up.

You laid beside him closest to the back couch cushions.

"Michael!" You whispered softly into his ear, trying to get him to wake up.

He didn't wake up.

You let out a sigh.

He usually woke up when you whispered his name in his ear.

"Michael!" You said a bit louder than before laying on top of him now.

Still no luck!

You needed to come up with a new plan that wouldn't make him cranky when he woke up.

You can shake him awake.

Shaking him awake will make him more than cranky though.

Eh.

It's worth the shot.

You thought to yourself, cancelling out all other possibilities to wake him up.

"Michael!" You said to him shaking him trying to wake him up.

Your first plan to wake him up, worked.

He wasn't cranky or annoyed with your method of waking him up.

You laid next to him again, placing your head on his chest looking up at him as Michael woke up.

He looked so sleepy waking up.

"Morning, sweetheart!" You muttered softly. Michael stretched putting his arm around you. "How'd you sleep?"

"Decent, actually. You?" He replied sleepily.

"Alright, I guess. I'm a bit achy."

"Why are you wearing my band shirt?" He asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Because I was thinking we could have some sex, if you don't mind." You were squeamish about it. "We don't have to if you're not up for it."

Michael let out a soft chuckle to your question. "Of course I'm up for having morning sex, sweetheart. It actually sounds quite amazing."

You giggle happily knowing that Michael wanted to start of the morning with something that the both of you have been wanting to do for awhile.

"Let me guess, all I need to do is grab a condom?"

You nod to reply to Michael.

"They're in my room. Where do you want to start or do you care less where we start?" He said eagerly, gazing at you, eyes running over you. He likes your shirt on you, how it fits against your body and shoes your curves.

It's suddenly his favorite piece of clothing.

"I could care less." You shrug, stepping forward. Your nails run down his chest as you press close, feeling him inhale sharply as you reach the hem of his shirt.

You jerk, pulling it off him, your eyes running over his naked chest, appreciating his ink. You press your lips against his soft tattooed skin, kissing and biting as your hands graze his body. You work your way up to his lips, feeling his hands creep up your shirt.

He kissed you hungrily, pulling your body flat against his as his hands squeeze your ass, causing you to arch against him with a soft moan.

He's going to be a good lay, you just know it.

You press eagerly into him, your tongue fighting for control, only letting him have it when he grinds his hips against yours, creating a wonderful friction. You can feel him getting hard and you use that against him, your hands pulling and tugging against his jeans, your hand brushing and teasing the nicely sized bulge.

He finally groans, jerking his lips from yours. He grabs your hands, holding them tightly as he stares down at you, chest moving heavily for breath.

"Bedroom." He demanded. "Now."

You grin and let him lead you to his room, glad you're getting the full tour of his nice house before you move in. You've barely taken a step into his carpeted room before he's turning on you, his hands closing on the shirt you wear and practically wrenching it off you, revealing your bare skin beneath. You're not shy about your body and you feel good when he continues to look at you with desire and admiring your curves.

"Are you going to look at me or fuck me?" You ask quirking a cocky brow at him. Michael slowly grins, his devilish eyes finding yours.

"Both!" He murmured taking a step to you. He kissed you again, his hands closing on bare skin as he draws you back to the bed, tongue and lips hungry against your own.

You thread your fingers through his hair, feeling the bed press against your thighs, higher than you expected.

Michael pushes lightly, causing you to fall back into the sheets before him. You bite your lip as you look up at him through the darkness of the room, your body bare and displayed before him.

You've never seen a man so turned on in your life.

He slowly kneels between your open thighs, his hands ghosting up your body feeling everything you have to offer.

You bite your lip watching as his head lower to your stomach, his hands on your hips. He takes his time, slowly kissing up your skin, making sure every inch is touched by tongue and lips. Your hips are shifting as he makes it to your chest, his dark eyes roving up to yours

He wonders if you're a screamer.

Guess he's going to find out.

His lips close over your breast and you suck in a tight breath as he slips his hand between your thighs, finding your heat. Your eyes close, flexing against the sheets as he teases you, toying with the sensitive bud until you're jerking, shifting, his other hand closing tightly around your thigh to keep it from clenching.

It feels so good.

His tongue lavishes your breast with attention as his long fingers toy with you, finally drawing a whimper out from you when the heat starts speeding through your body, making you flush and squirm.

Michael chuckled as your body reacts to him pleased. He leaves your sensitive breast, working his way to your neck, nipping and biting.

Your fingers curl into his hair, jerking his lips to yours so you can kiss him urgently, flushed and ridiculously hot.

His fingers were inside you feeling how wet and ready you are for him, how bad your clenching body wants him. He tortures you a little longer, loving the little sounds you make, how you shudder and jerk against him.

God, you're so hot.

The two of you need more days off from work together! He pulls away from you when he feels you start to clench and your eyes flash open, going to his as he stands.

Damn it, you'd been so close.

You feast your eyes on him as he undresses, kicking what remains of his clothes to the side, reaching for the box of condoms you hadn't noticed on the nightstand.

You're so impatient, you wish he'd hurry!

You want him so badly your actually throbbing, and you can tell he's in the same condition.You sit up as he kneels on the bed, catching his hand before he puts the condom on. You brush his hands away, your eyes landing on his length.

Oh nice.

Michael shivers as he feels your mouth close over his head, his fingers curling into your hair as you begin to lick and kiss, your eyes flicking up to his, making his blood boil; that's so fucking hot.

Your tongue is so warm, so wet as it glides against his shaft, he groans at how good it feels; you know your business.

He clenched his jaw as you take him deeply, your hand around his hip, keeping him still as you test his limits.

Finally, he's pulling your hair, forcing your head back before he gets ahead of himself.

Cheeky little waitress.

You're smirking up at him, your lips wet, his dick inches from your face.

He can't take it anymore.

"Turn around," he growls, releasing your hair and you do so obediently, twisting and presenting your ass to him.

You love a dominant man.

He takes a moment to touch you and you assume that means he's putting on protection before the bed shifts, dipping with his added weight as he crawls up behind you.

His hands rove your ass, squeezing appreciatively. His fingers slips between your thighs, again teasing your heat and making you shift wantonly, aching for him.

You look at him over your shoulder, your hair spilling down around your face, eyes bright.

Michael runs his hands up your smooth black, finally stopping at your hips. He glances down as he pushes forward and you bite your lip as he pushes against your entrance, almost exactly where you want him.

You moan as he finally pushes in, your muscles closing and clenching around him, making him feel right at home as he begins to move, his hands tight on your hips.

You're moving to his rhythm, eyes closed as you enjoy feeling him behind you, each thrust harder and harder until your toes are are curling and you're gasping, fingers knitting in the sheets.

Your body is so warm, so welcoming and reactive to his touch, it's all he can think about, all he can focus on. Your hot little moans, his hands on your skin, the way your hips bounce back on his ---.

Fuck!

You're reaching back, your hand clenching around his wrist as you try to make him go harder, faster, to punch you in the mattress until you're begging.

He complies instantly, his hand suddenly pressing into the center of your back, forcing your chest down and ass up, his angle changing so completely you cry out, arching, nails taking against the sheets in pleasure.

_Fuck_ , you're so responsive, he loves it!

"There!" You gasp, thighs attempting to clench. "Right there!"

Michael smirks, thrusting a little harder against you, his fingers finding your clit again, rubbing and teasing until you lose control, gasping and shaking, finding your release almost immediately.

Good girl.

Your eyes flutter as you pant, feeling him roll you onto your back. His lips close over yours, his body already on you again, inside you, moving deeply and impatiently.

Your legs wind around his waist, urging him to go as deep and hard as he wants kissing him with all the fervor you have left. His hands close around your wrists pinning them by your head as he fucks you, his heavy pants filling your ear.

You can already feel it building again, the thrill of being held down, of heating him, his chest brushing yours with every rough thrust.

You're complete post against him, your body his for the taking, all you can do is gasp and moan in pleasure, feeling your stomach tighten until your back is arching again, his lips muffling your whimper of pleasure as you cum for him, only half hearing his groan at your clenching muscles. He only lasts a few more seconds, he can't hold back any more as he cums, burying his face in your neck as he shudders, painting when he's finished.

You both lay there a moment, gathering your bearings, his grip going lax on your wrists.

Well that had been nice.

You wrap your arms around his neck burying your face into his neck, kissing him on the back of his neck.

"We need to do this again sometime, sweetheart." Michael breathlessly told you, rolling off to the side of you, disposing of the used condom.

"I agree. We just need to get me moved in quicker." You chuckle slipping under the covers, snuggling yourself up to Michael for more warmth. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know honestly." Michael replied softly holding your naked body closer to his as you nestled your head into his tattooed chest.


End file.
